There has been known a game in which a match using a moving object (for example, a ball, a puck, or the like) is performed between a user character group operated by a user and an opponent character group. For example, a soccer game has been known. For example, in a soccer game, a user aims to put a ball into the goal of the opponent team by operating a player character holding the ball among the player characters belonging to their team and making a pass to a teammate character.